


Unfinished business

by Leuven



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst, Babysitting, Cheating, Goalies, Love, M/M, Too much love?, Total disregard for time and space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leuven/pseuds/Leuven
Summary: I should have never put you in that position?And which position would that be? Having to take care of the little boy of the man I am dying for? Yeah, it probably doesn’t sound ideal now that you mention it.
Relationships: Bernd Leno/Marc-André ter Stegen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's taken a little bit but finally I am able to publish this new story; I am still not very sure how all of this is going to end or what little or big twists we're gonna have but I truly hope you will enjoy as much as I did writing it.
> 
> Kudos, comments, suggestions more than welcome, every single one of them totally make my day and keep me writing, so if you like it, even a little bit, I would like to hear from you.
> 
> Enjoy the ride and have a wonderful day.

It was a lazy afternoon that Bernd had welcomed with his arms fully open; finally he could have an afternoon to do absolutely nothing and he was definitely not feeling guilty in the slightest. He had been training incredibly hard lately, the days and weeks were flying away at an incredible speed and he had not realized he hadn’t had a single moment for himself; finally the Netflix and chill evening he deserved was in front of him. As soon as he had made himself comfortable in his wonderfully under-used sofa, his phone started ringing; he considered picking up but it was his first really free day in months and he was going to enjoy it. The phone continued ringing for a few minutes until he couldn’t ignore it anymore; within the space of 20 seconds, his free evening had jumped out of the window.

He got dressed as quickly as he could and made his way to his car, internally cursing himself for being so “available”, it was HIS evening and he had given it up to babysit Marc’s son, he must have gone insane. He didn’t even know what Marc and him were anymore; were they friends? Ex-friends? Scorned ex-lovers? There was too much history between them to put a tag on their relationship. He was not doing this for him but for Marco, he had sounded so agitated on the phone that he simply couldn’t deny him this. Apparently he had agreed to babysit but unfortunately some family issue had arisen last minute and he was not going to be able to do it. Bernd had asked him if Marc knew and Marco told him that he didn’t but that he could call him, he had sounded so anxious on the phone that Bernd had told him to leave it, he would explain Marc the situation, at the end of the day...what was the worst thing that could happen? Well ok, plenty of things but he was already driving so maybe...just maybe, it was already a little bit too late.

Then, he knocked on the door.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” - Marc spat in a low voice  
“Hello to you too. I’m actually making you a favour, I…”  
“I really don’t have time for this, I am waiting for Marco so we can leave so…”  
“Marco’s not coming” “What did you say?” Marc went pale “Marco’s not coming. He got caught in some family issue and will not be able to make it; he didn’t want to leave you hanging so he called me to come in his place”  
Marc grabbed him by his upper arm and pushed him sharply. “No way”  
“Stop being fucking childish”  
“What the fuck are you playing at? His eyes lit up like an angry torch.  
“Are you talking to someone, love?” - Marc’s wife asked coming to meet them - “Oh, hi Bernd - She greeted slightly confused - I had no idea you were coming and we are on our way out…”  
  
She liked him, of course she did, everyone liked him. He was charming, witty, funny, caring and wildly attractive. They had fallen out for a while, a bitter rivalry had blossomed between them like a rose garden full of sharp thorns. It was partly true but mostly a very convenient cover of the real truth, one only they knew. There was always this aura around them of unfinished business, of half-spoken truths, of furtive touches, of unquenched thirst. They had fallen madly in love with each other many years before, when they hardly knew what love was. When one of them made a gesture, the other got scared; when the other decided to go for it, the first one regretted everything and retreated back; they had been playing cat and mouse for years and had fallen into a crazy routine of dancing around each other until the reality of their careers fell onto them like a beam and they jumped into the comforting habit of hating each other as a way to ease the pain for what it could have been.  
  
“Hi. It’s ok; Marco couldn’t make it, so he gave me a call to come instead”  
Dani’s features relaxed and she gave him a bright smile - “You’re a lifesaver; I would have hated having to cancel tonight” - She hugged him tight and he felt like the most miserable human being for loving and desiring her husband as much as he did.  
“It’s ok” - he added quickly, with a forced smile on his lips - ”happy to help” - And with that they said their goodbyes and they were gone.  
  
Marc was right, what was he playing at? Probably some dangerous game that most likely would end up in disaster; some sick mix between curiosity and hope pushed him to keep rolling the dice. He popped up into the bathroom for a second to wash his hands when he saw a couple of bathrobes hung in one of the walls; some unstoppable impulse made him throw himself at one of them and inhale deeply, god that smell, that unchanged perfume that never ceased to make him lose his mind. He felt like crying, grow up!  
  
_A few months ago, their unfinished business morphed into very much finished, only to become even more unfinished. They were in some random club with a few other players from the national team; another tournament finished, another disappointing performance, another loss. At least it was finished and they could go back home to the sweet taste of victory at their own clubs. The night had been heavy but good, ceaseless dance, endless movement at the rhythm of deafening music and it felt oh so good, to be able to let go for once and focus only on what the body dictated, wanted, needed._  
  
_After what felt like the umpteenth drink, Bernd made his way to the bathroom only to find Marc there, washing his hands. Their gazes crossed through the mirror surrounded by the purply neon light the whole club was submerged in; Bernd stopped in his tracks and fixed his eyes on Marc who kept looking at him through the mirror, still giving him his back. The seconds turned into years and none of them dared making a move, too taken in by the other, their bodies tingling with the unknown presented in front of them. After what felt like forever, Marc turned around and gave a teasing look at Bernd while he bit his lip deliciously only to disappear through the door a heartbeat later. Fighting the thought that it had all been an alcohol fuelled dream, he followed Marc through the door without a second thought. He almost bumped into him as soon as he found himself back in the corridor; Marc kept looking back at him while he escaped from him moving through the crowd, leading Bernd to the best fantasy he had ever had._  
  
_After their deliciously playful chase, Marc stopped in a deserted area, too dark and enticing to be ignored. Bernd could make up his silhouette in the dim light and came closer only to discover an intriguingly willing body. They had been dancing around each other for years, both of them always too insecure and too proud to make the first move. Marc seemed to have lost all restraints and was now pressing his body against Bernd’s; he caressed the side of his neck with two curious fingers that ended up landing softly against his lips, Bernd opened his mouth slightly and welcomed Marc’s fingers without any complain to then shamelessly suck at them. If he didn’t know better, he would have sworn he had heard Marc moan, at this point and considering what they were doing and where, nothing would have been strange or unbelievable anymore. Bernd was distracted by a quiet thud, the soft noise his own back had made when it had crashed against the wall, Marc still tightly pressed against him. He slowly took his fingers out from in between Bernd’s lips to quickly and unceremoniously bring them down to his waist and still further down, to the waistband of his jeans, its button, the last defence of his sanity. When the button popped out his mind exploded into a million pieces, colours and sensations, and he let out the wet moan he had been keeping for years; Marc’s hand travelled around his waist to keep going down between his ass-cheeks and…_  
_“Marc…” - he found himself moaning, between madness and desperation_  
_“Shhhhh..let me…”_  
_“Marc…we can’t…in here…”- while his tongue revelled in the bitter taste of “no”, his body had surrendered to Marc long ago._  
  
_And just like that, Marc pushed two fingers inside him, the lash of pain sending him back to earth. It wouldn’t last long; the sharp pain was soon gone and a forbidden pleasure invaded every bloody fibre of his body and soul; it felt too good to be real and too real to be just a wet dream. Marc’s fingers continued torturing him, bringing him to the limit of his own rationality._  
_“Let go…let go for me…”- Bernd didn’t want to let go, he didn’t want that moment to ever finish and lose Marc again in their universe of mutual indifference. Marc kept grinding his hips against Bernd’s thigh, moaning quietly in his ear, licking at it every few seconds to remind him he was there and his body didn’t belong to him anymore. The pleasure was unbearable, too good to belong to this world, and Bernd was now fighting with all his might not to let go; all hope was abandoned when he felt Marc come with a quiet gasp; he followed him over the blinding precipice of his orgasm, ruining his underwear and his pride. Marc seemed to come back from his high rather quickly; Bernd was still dazed from the most mind-blowing orgasm he had ever had, when Marc rearranged his clothes, gave him a peck on the cheek and left the room without looking back, not even once._  
  
A penetrating pain had set on Bernd’s chest; he let the bathrobe go as if it had burnt his hand when his phone vibrated announcing an incoming message from an unknown number.

 ** _Sorry we forgot, dinner is in the fridge._**  
**_Thanks again for doing this_**  
**_XX_**  
**_D & M _**  
  
He wouldn’t have been able to eat anything, even if his life depended on it, so he locked his phone, put it back on his back pocket, washed his hands and made his way to the room to check on the little man. He was a beautiful little boy with sparkling blue eyes.  
“Hi there little man” the little boy seemed to smile at him “..mum and dad have gone out for a bit so it will be just us”. The baby closed his little hand around one of Bernd’s fingers and he felt the emotion choking him up. “Yes, boys’ night”.  
  
After a few minutes the little boy fell back asleep and Bernd got out the book and few newspapers he had brought from his bag and sat down on the room’s floor so he could be there should the baby need anything. After 3 newspapers and a third of the book, he heard voices in the corridor and assumed it was time to go; he got up and made his way to the living room to pick up the rest of his stuff and put this night behind him as quickly as possible.  
  
“How was everything? How’s he? - Dani whispered  
“He’s been asleep the whole time; he’s perfect” Bernd smiled earnestly  
“Thank you again for doing this, you’re an angel” - She kissed his cheek and made her way to the room. Marc shot him a nervous look but seemed to relax a little bit after a few seconds.  
“Thank you” He said drily  
“I did it for Marco, I didn’t want him to feel bad for not having been able to come”  
“I see…”  
“Good night Marc” And with that, Bernd put on his coat and rushed to his car; the night was finally over.


	2. Would you stay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short but important one! Things seem to start getting better for our goalies but...will it stay that way? More to come!
> 
> I would like to take a moment to say a massive thank you to all those that took a moment to read this story and those who left kudos and comments. I would also like to invite all those of you that might have read this more than once, to come out of the shadows and let me know, thank you so so much you deserve the world, let me know what made you come back, it's a massive push for me and will make my day forever :D More kudos, comments, suggestions, etc are more than welcome, you're all brilliant.
> 
> Enjoy and have a wonderful day!!

One casual babysitting had turned into at least 2 or 3 more; it didn’t matter how busy or tired Bernd was, he always seemed to be available. He knew he should start saying no to Marc but getting to see him even for 5 minutes every few weeks made all this worth it. It was a dangerous game, Russian roulette at its best, there was no way this was going to end up well for anyone and yet, Bernd seemed to be willing to put himself through it for 5 minutes of glory, for another look of those beautiful eyes, even if it was the last he was ever gonna get.

  
***************

“We should call Bernd before it gets late” Marc’s wife said with a tinge of doubt in her voice  
“What for?” - Stupid question he though a second later - “Honey, we can’t keep calling him”  
“Is there any problem?” Marc went faintly pale, his heart hammering against his ribcage. _Is there any problem you ask? No, no problem at all except for the little detail that I am so insanely in love with him that I can’t be around him without trying to do something really stupid._  
  
Marc tried to smile without much success, the muscles of his face pulling a weird grin. “He’s a professional footballer love, not a nanny” Marc had a sip from his tea, finding comfort in the bitterness that caressed his tongue “He must be tired after all the matches, trainings, trips…he’s been nice enough to have come these what?...2?...3? evenings...it’s probably time to ask someone else”  
Dani looked at him with a worried expression “Yeah...you might be right…”  
“But?” - Marc felt this battle was not over yet  
“We have no one for this weekend”  
“I’ll try my parents...I’m sure they’ll be more than happy to come”  
She smiled a sweet smile, her eyes lit up in relief “I’d love that, it’s been ages since the last time we saw them”. Marc exhaled relieved himself, he had dodged a big bullet. “I’ll call them”  
  
Unfortunately his parents weren’t available, nor were hers. They tried as many friends, cousins and neighbours they had and everyone seemed to already have plans; they seemed not to have another choice. 

“Hi?” Bernd responded in a slightly sleepy voice  
“H-Hi Bernd, it’s me...I…”  
“When?”  
“What?”  
“When do you need me to come?” Bernd’s slightly resigned tone didn’t go unnoticed by Marc who grew more uneasy by the second  
“I’m so sorry Bernd, I shouldn’t have called...I…”  
“...t’s ok Marc…”  
“It’s not… we should have never asked you in the first place” Marc sounded rather upset and honestly sorry “I shouldn’t have put you in that position...I’m sor…” I should have never put you in that position?  
_And which position would that be? Having to take care of the little boy of the man I am dying for? Yeah, it probably doesn’t sound ideal now that you mention it._  
  
“It’s ok Marc; he’s a wonderful sweet little man...I’m very happy I got to meet him and spend time with him. So...one last time?” Bernd’s voice seemed to smile from the other side of the line and Marc relaxed and exhaled quietly “One last time”.  
“So…” Bernd hesitated “..will I get to see you?”  
Marc’s lips curved in a wide smile, his heart swelling with warmth in his chest  
“I’ll be travelling with the team until Sunday evening so…”  
“Another time then….”  
“Another time” Marc bit his lip, incapable of hiding his excited grin  
“Have a good night, Bernd” “Tell Dani I’ll be there on Sunday”  
“I will. Thank you so much. Again”  
“No problem” And with that, they both hung up the phone and stared at it, not able to fully understand what had happened; something between them had changed, had shifted, leaving them hungry for more, for more smiles, for more heartfelt thank yous, for more coy little questions, for more electrifying multicoloured butterflies flying around their stomachs as if, at least for a few minutes, there was nothing else in the world but them and their insignificant phone conversation.  
  
  
***************  
  
Bernd was distractedly stirring his tea when he heard the front door close followed by a quiet thud and the rustling of clothes and went out to say hi to Dani, only to find a rather ill-looking Marc in front of him.  
“Hi...I” Bernd greeted shily  
“Hi Bernd...sorry I didn’t tell you I was coming.” Bernd could see Marc was shivering. “I felt terrible when we landed so I just skipped training and came straight home. Thanks for being here with...”  
“It’s ok” Bernd handed him his cup of tea “You look like you could do with a bit of tea...I'll...I'll let you rest...see you around”  
When Bernd took a step for the corridor, Marc took his hand in his softly: “I’d love it if you could stay” His voice was hoarse from the cold but sweet and caressing; Bernd intertwined his fingers with Marc’s velvety ones and nodded. “S-Sure. _Anything for you, right?_ Marc smiled and stood on his tiptoes to press a quick peck against his cheek; his lips burning against Bernd’s skin, the telltale of rising fever.  
“I need a shower. I’ll join you on the sofa in 10” and with that, he let Bernd’s hand go and made his way through the corridor. Bernd brought his hand up to caress his recently kissed cheek, _I love you so fucking much I think I’m going mad._


End file.
